Legend of Zelda: Hetaliastyle
by The Blade Of Evil's Bane
Summary: England's spell-gone-wrong has sent the axis, allies, and a few others into a distant realm. Follows twilight princess storyline. My first fanfiction. Be nice. T for safety.
1. Prologue

Authors' Note

Russia snow: Hello Hetalia crossover fans! *radio announcer voice*

Blade: Greetings! I bring great tidings from the dark confines of my mind! *Roman Hero Voice*

Russia snow: Can Geico really save you 15% or more on car insurance? *Geico guy voice*

Blade: Maybe, …but we don't own that, Hetalia, or Legend of Zelda.

~Prologue~

"That bloo'y perverted frog!" The angry Brit was ranting to himself while pacing in his basement. He had his magic circle prepped and ready for cursing. "Teach him to try to violate poor little Canada." In his rage he managed to get himself drunk before going home to curse France into another dimension. His magic was bad enough when he was sober, so he assumed a little ale couldn't make it any worse.

"insert Britain's chant"

"Hey Britain! Canada says he's ok!"

"America! Get out of here, you're going to ruin my-"

"Hey what's this?"

"NOOOOO!"

~More authors note~

Russia snow: This ridiculously short prologue is a tribute to the biggest Geico guy fan I know! You know who you are…

Blade: -_- You're weird…

Russia snow: Review please!

Blade: Flames will be used to keep Russia warm!

Russia snow: ^J^ Btw I'm not an author but i felt the need to add my input and bother the actual author

Blade: So the author's note is extending to the annoying editor.

Russia snow: Teehee! No remorse!


	2. Chapter 1: Ordon Village

Author's Note

Blade: Russia snow didn't feel like author's noting today. It's just me! Anyway I don't own squat.

~Chapter One~

"Link! It's morning! Get out here!"

"Wha-? Oh wonderful it's you kids again. What do you want?"

"We wanted to tell you that the store has a slingshot! Malo and I really want to use it but Beth won't let us borrow it," complained Talo. Talo was the type of kid that was like the class clown. He would have been called the village idiot by the children of the town, but there were so few and the majority of them were his friends. His brother Malo seemed like the person that wanted to monopolize the world but was too small to do so. They were the children of the family that runs Ordon Village's waterwheel.

Beth was the only child of the family that owned the only store in the village. Her dad was kind of… dull and her mom runs the store. They have a pet cat that Beth's mom loves a bit more than can be considered healthy. There is only one store in the tiny village so their prices can be whatever the owners want them to be, and the villagers have no other options.

Colin was the son of the local swordmaster, Rusl. His wife was pregnant and Colin was kind of timid. Colin idolized Link and aspired to be just like him. He is the antisocial kid of Ordon.

Then there's Ilia. She was the daughter of Mayor Bo. She always thought that she had some sort of pedigree, simply because she was the daughter of the mayor. She also had an obnoxious habit of stealing Link's loyal brown horse, Epona.

"I told you that if I let you borrow it, I'll get in trouble! If you want it you'll have to buy it!" Beth protested in response to Talo's directed complaint.

"Do you really think that we could afford that?" asked Talo.

"Our allowances are awful. We couldn't buy that rock if it was in the store," said Malo cynically.

"…I'm going to go into town now," said Link not wanting to get involved.

~Two Hours Later~

"Wow, Link you got the slingshot! How'd you afford it?" asked Talo.

"Um…"

~Flashback~

Link ran around Ordon Village. He picked up random pumpkins in fields and broke them. Somehow rupees came out of them. He continued this process until he had enough rupees to buy the slingshot. He also got a fishing rod that Colin made for him from Colin's mom, after retrieving a basket that had been swept downstream. He bought the slingshot and went back to his house. Rusl had finished honing his sword and left it in his house. He collected his sword from his house and went outside.

~End of Flashback~

"Long story," responded Link.

"Well anyway you have to show us how to use that slingshot! Malo, set up the targets!" said Talo.

~5 Minutes Later~

"How'd you manage to set up the targets so fast?" asked Link.

"I'll never tell," replied Malo darkly.

"O-ok then, I may as well get this over with then." He shot the seeds from the slingshot and hit each one dead-center, breaking them all. "Yeah! I'm awesome!" Exclaimed Link in an explosion of happiness.

~Somewhere in Eastern Germany~

"Ack!"

"What's wrong Prussia?"

"I don't know I just have this weird feeling that someone used the word 'awesome' and they weren't talking about me"

~Back in Ordon~

"Now you have to show us how us how to use a sword!" demanded Talo.

"What? Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Link

"I don't care. It's not like I have a sword or anything that I can use," countered Talo.

"Fair enough, I guess." In the process of showing them how to use a sword, Link completely obliterated the practice dummy he was using. The epicness of his sword techniques were too great for the simple dummy to handle. "Ok now do not try any of these at home kids. They are dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Is that one of the monkeys that has been terrorizing the forest? Come on Malo and Beth! Let's go teach it a lesson!"

"Wait what? Don't do anything to the monkey! You idiots! You're not supposed to go into the forest!" called Link. "Colin, go tell your dad that I went into the woods to get the others, ok?"

"Sure, just go!"

Link got on Epona and rode off toward the forest. He saw Beth and Malo on the way and received a lantern from a strange man named Coro. He entered the forest with the lantern and fought his way through the monsters and eventually came across Talo and the self-same monkey he was chasing in the first place locked in the same wooden cage. They were guarded by two monsters. Link made quick work of them and started back to Ordon with Talo.

"You won't tell my dad about this right?"

"No, I won't, but I told Colin to."

"You what?"

"I told you not to go into the forest! You had to expect some consequence!"

"I'm going home now."

As Talo walked off, Rusl came out of the clearing.

"Hello Link. I came to rescue Talo but I see you already got that done. I was meaning to ask you, would you mind taking a tribute to Hyrule Castle tomorrow?" asked Rusl.

"Sure. I've never really left Ordon before."

"Alright thanks. I'll tell Mayor Bo about it tonight."

"No problem."

~Later that Evening~

"Hey Link! Will you round up the goats for me?" asked Fado.

"Sure, but you have to herd them yourself for the next few days because I'm going to Hyrule Castle tomorrow." Said Link.

"Yeah I heard about that. I don't know how I'll manage to keep these goats in order without you."

"Ok I'll get them in the barn for you."

Riding Epona, Link managed to get all of the goats in the barn. He then left to go home. He saw Ilia and Mayor Bo outside of their house.

"Hi Link! How's Epona?" called Ilia.

"She's fine, and so am I thanks for asking," said Link.

"Link, Rusl told me that you were going to take the tribute to Hyrule Castle tomorrow. You and Epona will have to be very well rested in order to make the journey tomorrow," said the mayor.

"Yeah, I know. We were just-"started Link.

"Is this a scratch?" Interrupted Ilia.

"What?" asked Link.

"Epona is not going to Hyrule Castle tomorrow! She's injured and needs rest! Come on, Epona. Let's go to the spirit spring so that I can tend to your wound."

"Wait Ilia!" called Link. He hurried home only to find Colin pacing around.

"Hey, Link, can you get Talo and Malo to let me by? I'll talk to Ilia for you if you do."

"Sure. Guys can we get by?" asked Link.

"No. Colin got us in trouble. I'll only let you by if you let me borrow your sword."

"My sword? No way! That's dangerous! Granted it's only made of wood, but still!"

"Then I guess you're not getting by."

"Ugh, fine. Just don't break it or hurt yourselves."

"Yes! Don't worry. I won't break it!" With that, Talo and Malo ran off to play with their new sword.

_Why does that only make me worry more about my sword?_ Link thought.

"Thanks Link. I'll go talk to Ilia now," said Colin.

"Alright. Tell her what happened earlier with Talo getting captured by the bokoblins," said Link.

"K. You go through that hole there. I should be done talking to her by the time you get through."

"Ok, go talk to her now," said Link going through the hole.

When he got through the hole, Ilia had learned the entire story behind Epona's wound.

"The water in this spring is magical. It healed Epona's injury. She can go to Hyrule Castle tomorrow."

"Thank you Ilia." As soon as Link said this, there was a big crash. Two bulblin archers and King Bulblin ride in on two bulbos and Lord Bulbo. A bulblin archer shoots Ilia in the back. It somehow doesn't kill her. Link is hit over the head with a club. Again, somehow it doesn't kill him. Colin is just somehow unconscious, and both he and Ilia got captured. Apparently Link isn't good enough to capture. Oh well.

Link wakes up after they leave. He clears his head and immediately notices that he's alone. He then realizes that Epona is missing.

"They jacked my horse! You don't just take someone's horse!" he yelled to no one in particular. Sure, Ilia had done it before but they were kind of like friends, and she always gave her back. He ran over the bridge connecting the provinces Ordona and Faron, in an attempt to catch up with the thieves. He noticed a large black wall with strange symbols on it blocking the path leading into the woods. He looked around in confusion. "Well this is new. I've never seen-"He was cut off as a gigantic black hand shot out of the wall, grabbed him and pulled him through.

The first thing he saw was a large, flat, face. It was holding him by the neck and he was struggling against its grip, but it was futile. However, a very bright light somehow burst from his hand, blinding and staggering the beast. It flung him away where he hit the ground with a loud thud.

He tried to get up, but a wave of pain forced him back down. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't. He screamed in agony and transformed into a black and grayish-green wolf. After which he passed out, only to be dragged away by the beast that had pulled him through the wall.

~Author's Note~

Blade: That was a sufficiently long chapter wasn't it? Anyway I want to inform you that there is not going to be any romance in this story. Romance bores me.

France: You only think that because you have never experienced l'amour

Blade: When did I give you permission to be here?

Russia snow: I'm in a bad mood and you forced me to come to her defense in this f***ing authors' note. France, you will scream like little girl.

Russia: Da! ^J^

Blade: ALLISON!

Allison: *Gripping soup spoon threateningly* You called?

Blade: Please, kill France. He's being creepy… again. By the way, Allison is my OC of a random Welsh person. She will come into the story and author's notes at random intervals.

Russia snow: I have borrowed Russia's pipe for your benefit, France. *approaches menacingly with Russia's borrowed aura*

Russia: I want to watch him get beat up by all females. Then Italia will have to become one.

France: you bet Italy that I could get maimed by pretty girls!

Blade: You don't get to compliment us, Frenchie! *Unsheathes sword* This is going to be interesting. Like an experiment.

Allison: I get to kill Frenchie? AWESOME! *Eats skittles and gets on skittles high* I'm ready.

Russia snow: I get to go first! Editor trumps OC.

Blade: Author trumps both. I'll bring him back so we can all kill him. Ok?

Russia snow and Allison: Yay!

France: Sacre bleu! *flees like the French surrender monkey he is*

Blade: Girls, let's make him sorry.

Russia snow, Blade, and Allison: *War Cries* YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 2: Faron Twilight

~Author's Note~

Blade: I own nothing.

~Chapter 2~

Link woke up in a cell with a chain around one leg. He looked around in confusion and when he looked down, he saw his hands were paws. He barked in surprise. He tried to remember what had happened before he passed out. Once he recalled everything, he calmed down a little. Just a little! He had become a grey wolf which confused him. He didn't have much room to walk so he kind of just paced and pulled on the chain for a few minutes. Then he looked up seeing a strange imp-like creature with fiery orange hair. He growled in hopes of scaring it off. He only succeeded in making it laugh.

"Heehee! Well aren't you scary. I was going to help you too. If you were nice…" That made Link stop growling. He was still suspicious, but being free was more important than his qualms. "Wow, you humans are really obedient aren't you?" She then made a light blue ball of energy appear in her hands which broke the chains.

"Thank you," barked Link. He didn't expect her to understand him but he did have manners.

"You're welcome."

"You can understand me? I'm a wolf! How do you understand me?"

"I understand wolf. Isn't it obvious? I also speak English."

"Um, ok then."

The imp had directed him to a tower in wherever they were. They had come across spirits in the dungeon area, but they couldn't see Link. They were only aware of the monsters in the areas surrounding them. Once Link had gotten out of the inner part of the fortress-like place they were at, a soldier's spirit was on the roof. He asked to the air what was going to happen to Hyrule Castle. Link obviously knew where he was then. He continued on his way to the tower the imp had pointed out. When he got there, there was a cloaked figure with the hood up, covering their face.

"Midna? Is that you?"

"Oh you remembered my name. What an honor for me," said the imp, now known to be Midna.

"So this is the one you were searching for…"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? I was pulled through a wall, turned into a wolf, and locked in a dungeon in the past day! I would like an explanation!" growled Link getting annoyed with their secretivity. Sadly, the cloaked figure did not speak wolf.

Midna laughed and said, "Aww, our little friend is getting antsy. Don't you think you should tell him what is going on?"

The cloaked figure did a brief explanation of what had happened. In short, there was an evil king named Zant roaming the kingdom, spreading Twilight over the land. It made the people turn into spirits, completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

When the figure was done explaining she said, "this land has seen some bad times, but I am still its princess. I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule." She pulled back her hood revealing her face.

Link yipped, "Whoa! Plot twist!"

"What does that mean?" asked Midna.

"I… don't know."

"You must leave before the guard comes." Link and Midna left. Midna teleported Link to Ordon Spring. She informed him that she was hiding in his shadow and had to find her a sword and shield. He went to Ordon Village and killed a few bulblins along the way. The villagers thought that he was the monster that had kidnapped their children. Seriously, he was a wolf. Wolves and monsters are totally different. Wolves look cool. Monsters just make small children cry. He was attacked by a hawk released by one of the villagers. Even while under attack, Link managed to get the sword and shield that Midna wanted. He walked back toward the Twilight, but was called to the spring by a strange, disembodied voice. He was attacked by the same type of creature as the thing that had pulled him through the Twilight Curtain. When he had defeated it, a light rose out of the pond. Around the ball of light, a creature that resembled one of the Ordon goats formed. The ball of light was situated in the horn ring that all Ordon goats had.

The light spirit introduced itself as Ordona. It thanked him for protecting it from the twilight creature. It asked him to restore the light of the other light spirits. Then it faded away.

Link went back to the Faron Woods. At the curtain of Twilight, Midna passed through with no trouble and pulled him through behind her. When they passed through the clearing, a wall of red energy blocked their path. This time three twilight monsters fell out of the sky.

Midna said, "You can handle these guys by yourself, right?" With that she levitated above the fighting field. Link managed to kill two of the monsters. Before he could attack the last one, it released a blood –curdling shriek, reviving the other two. He rekilled one of them, and Midna came back down. "What's taking so long? If you leave one alive, it will revive the others. I will form a ring of energy that will trap them. Then you can kill the last two at the same time."

Link did as she said, and created a portal. He then continued on to Faron Spring. The spirit looked like a strange collection of light. Link spoke to it and it told to search for the shadow bugs that consume the light, and collect the light in the Vessel of Light. The spirit marked the location of the bugs on his map. Because he has a map. That can happen.

Link didn't feel the gazes of the three people on his back as he went to hunt.

~Scene Change~

The three countries woke up in the middle of a lush forest. Actually, two of them woke up to the third's screams.

"OMG! There's, like, dirt everywhere! My totally fabulous outfit is ruined!" screamed Poland in horror.

"Ugh. Where are we? What happened?" queried Lithuania.

"I don't know, but Poland should stop screaming, Da?" said Russia calmly as he knew the flaming Nation would comply.

They heard a deafening shriek. It was so blood-curdling that even Russia stopped smiling. They had no idea where they were and it was rather dark so they quickly sought a place to hide. They crouched behind a clump of foliage near a spring. A few moments later, a wolf with strange patterns on its fur trotted to the spring. The wolf was black and white, with a slightly greenish hue around its neck and body. It stood in the middle of the spring for a few seconds, then left. They noticed an imp-like thing riding the wolf like a horse. What was stranger was that the wolf either didn't notice the imp, or it didn't care.

When the wolf left and they came out of their hiding spot, Russia said, "That was very weird, much like my sisters."

"… ok then. What was that?" asked Lithuania.

"I don't know. It was, like, one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," said Poland.

"Coming from you that says a lot. Do you want to stick around and see if the wolf comes back, or should we try to find a way out of the forest to find out where we are?" asked Lithuania.

"I totally don't want to see what screamed earlier. I'm perfectly happy right here. Or at least as happy as I'll be in these disgusting woods," said Poland.

"I want to see the wolf again. If it comes too close, I will beat it with my pipe!"

"Ok, so I guess that we'll stay here then."

~Author's Note~

Blade and Blue Link: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die~

Blade: Oh hi! OMG Lithuania's in the story now! *Glomps* He's my favorite character, but he may be a little OOC in the story. He will not be as nervous in this story. He is already free from Russia at this point. Russia will still be scary, but not so bad. Poland will be Poland. I have no need to change his personality.

Poland: Like, what's that supposed to mean!

Blade: My point exactly.

Russia snow, not to be confused with normal Russia: Review please. Flames will be transported to Russia's fireplace


	4. Chapter 3: Faron Woods

~Author's Note~

Blade: I feel lazy. Link do the disclaimer.

Link: Why?

Blade: I'll give you a cookie.

Link: Ok! Blade owns nothing! Can I have the cookie now?

Blade: Yes, its chocolate chip hazelnut. *hands cookie*

Link: Omnom

~Chapter 3~

Link and Midna travelled all over Faron Woods searching for shadow bugs. When he killed one, an orb of what looked like shining water came out of it. When Link touched it, the orb went into the Vessel of Light. It was a nice game of hide and seek, but all games must come to an end. When he finally killed the last bug, Link was magically sent back to Faron Spring. An orb of light similar to the one in the Ordon Spring came out of the water. A monkey-like thing formed around it, the light spirit, Faron. It told him to go to the Forest Temple and free it from the evil that has rooted there. He was transformed back into a human and, his clothes had changed from his simple Ordonian clothes to the awesome clothes. He had a green tunic with a green hat. There were brown armguards, and chainmail beneath the tunic. He was wearing white pants and brown boots. His sword and shield were on his back. All in all, he looked awesome.

~Somewhere~

"Ugh, I have such a headache. Someone is using the word awesome again!"

"Gil, I'm sure it's just a side effect of the magical transport thing that just happened."

"Nein birdie, I'm sure of it someone was just using the word awesome, like fifty times in a paragraph."

"Well if you're certain…"

~Back in Faron Spring~

"Cool. This seems more fitting for an adventure." Link said to Midna while walking toward the tunnel. He killed the two deku babas in the tunnel, and then remembered something. He had killed the shadow bugs with his _mouth!_ He ran back to the spring and jumped into the part where one could swim. He rinsed his mouth out with the clean and pure water that only a spirit spring could provide. "That's better."

"Wuss," commented Midna.

"I don't need your input Midna! You weren't the one that had to kill bugs with only your teeth!"

He turned around and walked out of the spring. He sat down to dry off. Midna talked to him from his shadow, quietly so as not to arouse suspicion if anyone happened to walk by. "So you have to go to the Forest Temple, huh? That's funny, I do too. We can get what I need while we're there."

"That's fine, less work for me" said Link.

"Yeah. I wonder if- Someone's coming!"

Link stood up and turned around. He drew his sword, unsure of what or who to expect. Three figures came into the clearing.

"Is that, like, a sword?"

"Yes, he's holding a sword. Calm down. You don't have to panic."

"But, he's totally looking at us! And he's holding a sword! That's like totally threatening! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Just be quiet, Poland!" The person then addressed Link. "I'm sorry about that. May I ask where we are?"

"Might I ask who you are first?" asked Link.

"Oh yeah, right I forgot about that. I'm Lithuania."

"I am Russia."

"I'm, like, totally Poland."

"You people have really weird names. I'm Link. To answer your original question, you are in Faron Woods of the Faron Province."

"Like, where's that?" asked Poland.

Link gave him a WTH look and said, "It's in the southern part of Hyrule. Not so far south as Ordon Village in the Ordona Province, my hometown, but more so than the Eldin and Lanayru Provinces."

"You came from the south? Did you perhaps see an oddly colored wolf on the way here? We saw one come by earlier." Said Russia.

Link blanched and said, "Excuse me for a moment." He practically ran into the tunnel so that his new acquaintances couldn't see him, and they were out of earshot. "Midna! What's going on? How the heck do they know about my wolf form? You heard Zelda say that no one could see me in the Twilight, right?"

"Of course I did! This is so confusing!"

"Should I invite them along on the quest? They seem lost and maybe I can find out how they know about my wolf form."

"That's a good idea. I'll keep a lower profile than usual for now."

Link walked back out of the tunnel. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't see the wolf. However, I'm going to the Forest Temple. Do you want to come too? You seemed lost. I can guide you."

"Excuse us for a moment," repeated Lithuania.

The 3 countries huddled together. "Should we? We have no idea where we are or how we got here. Maybe there are other countries here. If there are, we should probably go with Link to find them," Lithuania reasoned.

"Da, we should go along."

"I, like, don't want to be alone! I'll come too!"

They turned back to Link. "Alright. We'll come with you."

Link smiled. "Welcome to the adventure, partners! Let's go!"

~Author's Note~

Blade: I love how I'm making Lithuania the person making all the decisions. ^_^

Russia snow: Well Poland is incapable of making decisions right now. He's so traumatized by all the dirt and plant life

Blade: Hooray for foliage! I'm happy. I put myself in the next chapter. Cause I can do that. Granted it's for only a few seconds but still.

Russia snow: Yay, we have another self centered author! *sarcastic enthusiasm*

Blade: Review and you'll get one of Link's cookies!


	5. Chapter 4: More Faron Woods

~Author's Note~

Russia Snow: Midna, do the disclaimer.

Midna: Why can't Poland do it?

Russia Snow: Because I told you to do it and I'll let you smack Blade.

Blade: What?

Midna: Done! The author owns nothing! *hits blade upside the head*

Blade: Ow! Jerk

Midna: She gave me permission. Blame her

Russia Snow: Yeah, it was entirely my fault *feels no remorse*

Blade: I feel too lazy to change this, let's just get to the story

~Chapter 4~

The quartet (actually quintet if you count Midna) made their way into the woods. They had passed through a cave, which Link half expected Poland to pass out in. There were a few rats in the tunnel. They were quickly dispatched by Link, but not before Poland had a panic attack. After they exited the tunnel, they came across a sea of poisonous fog. Link had come this way as a wolf, and had expected this.

"Is it always like this?" asked Lithuania.

"Um, I've only seen it like this once before. I'm not entirely sure if it's natural or how long it will stay, but I'm sure we'll find a way through." Link answered.

"Do you, like, hear something?"

"Da, it is a monkey?"

"A monkey? Oh no," said Link. The monkey came up behind him and stole his lantern. "Hey! That's my lantern!" He ran after the monkey trying to get it back. The monkey seemed to be beckoning to them.

"Wait! Don't leave us behind!" Called Lithuania. They all ran after Link and the monkey. They couldn't stay there because without Link, they were lost in a foreign land, where they had no idea what to do or where to go. The monkey managed to take them on a really roundabout path through the fog. After they got to wherever the monkey wanted them to go, the monkey dropped Link's lantern on the ground. When Link picked it up, it was completely devoid of oil.

"Stupid monkey. Wasting my oil," growled Link. He sounded kind of feral, so only Russia didn't take a step back. "At least we're where we wanted to get to." They walked through the gate that led deeper into the woods.

Through the gate, there was a clearing where there were two bokoblins. They hadn't yet noticed the four newcomers and were chattering away in their own language.

"Stay here. Or slip by while I handle this. Ok?" asked Link. There was a chorus of "yeses" and Link handed the empty lantern to Russia. "I don't know if you'll need this or not."

After that, he ran towards the bokoblins with his sword out. Lithuania and Poland were content to just stand at a safe distance and watch Link soundly kick the bokoblins' butts, but Russia slipped around the fight. He came across a seemingly unattended pair of cauldrons. One was filled with a red liquid. The other was filled with lantern oil. Russia walked over to it and filled Link's lantern with the flammable substance, remembering how angry he had been. As he walked away, he heard a squeaky voice squawk, "Wait, THIEF! THIEF!"

Russia pulled his pipe out of his coat, emanating that fiery purple aura that the nations had learned to fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that there was anyone here."

The bird could feel the strange combination of fiery anger and icy calmness in his aura and was scared. It flew away as fast as its little wings would allow. Did you expect anything else? It was a bird. When a bird is scared, it flies away.

The other three came up to the area where Russia was. Link was grinning because he had taken out his anger at losing his oil and when he had killed the bokoblins, their bodies had exploded leaving money behind. He saw Russia holding the full lantern and his smile grew.

"Where did you find the lantern oil?" asked Link.

"There was a strange bird that had a pot of a red substance and the oil. It wanted me to pay for the oil but it flew away before I could."

"Oh, that bird? I steal from it all the time. There's no problem."

"Ok then," said Russia.

They continued along for a short distance, until they came to the natural bridge that connected the clearing to the Forest Temple. Link stopped short, seeing a golden wolf. The others saw nothing and were confused as to why Link had stopped and drawn his sword. They grew even more concerned when he had collapsed for no apparent reason. They didn't know what to do, so they sat down to see if he had collapsed from exhaustion and would wake up soon or if something else had happened.

~Scene Change~

Link found himself in a strange place. The ground was white and misty, as was the sky. He turned around to see the golden wolf. It howled and transformed into a skeleton wearing golden armor. There were vines covering the armor and shield. Link instinctively attacked it. The skeleton blocked the blow with its shield and hit Link with its sword. It didn't really hurt him, but it effectively knocked him down.

When he got up, the skeleton said, "A sword has no strength, unless the hand the hand that holds it has courage. I will teach you the seven sacred skills that you must learn. Here is the first. The Ending Blow! Let it be hewn into your mind!"

"First you must knock down your opponent. Then, while they're down, drive your sword into their chest. Practice on me!"

"Wait on you? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I'm dead. What is the worst it can do?"

"Good point." Link executed the maneuver precisely as the Hero's Shade had dictated.

"Excellent! The first hidden skill, the Ending Blow, has been passed on!"

Link did the maneuver on the ground, and then did an epic sheathing of his sword.

"Howl at the stones, where the wind produces a sound, and find me. Then I will teach you another skill."

"Yes, sir."

~Scene Change~

When Link woke up, the countries were very relieved. Link was their guide in that world, so without him they'd be royally screwed.

"Oh thank God you're alright! What happened?"

Link said that he was fine and nothing happened. He didn't want them to know about the whole "I'm a wolf" thing yet. However, he did tell them about his new sword skill.

"Ok, let's go to the Temple now. I need to get something from there." They crossed the bridge, and Link made quick work of the bokoblins at the top. He burned the spider web blocking the entrance.

"Wait!" They heard a voice above them. They looked up and saw a small girl with shoulder length blond hair falling from the sky. They then looked around and saw another girl with long brown hair that had mysteriously appeared. The girl falling from the sky suddenly whipped out a parachute-like thing that effectively slowed her fall.

"Must you be so flashy?"

"Of course, I'm the author, and I like doing things like that."

"Right," the second girl sighed shaking her head.

"Hello, people!" The girl from the sky went up to Link and randomly hugged him. She also hugged Lithuania. "My name is a secret, but you can call me Blade!"

"Uhh… hi. Why did you just hug me?" asked Link in confusion.

"Because I'm the author and I can do that," Blade stated matter-of-factly.

"Hi! You can call me Russia Snow. I love Russia so I named myself after him," Said Russia Snow.

"Not another Belarus!" exclaimed Russia with genuine fear in his purple eyes.

"Like, calm down Russia. This chick is like totally different than that psychotic sister of yours."

"Um, how did you fall from the sky, and how did you randomly appear?"

"I decided to make an epic entrance," said Blade.

"I came out from behind a tree while your attention was diverted, because I'm not as attention seeking as SOME people," said Russia Snow looking pointedly at Blade.

"Maybe I'm lonely!"

"Ok, because that makes sense," said Link. "Did you have a reason for coming?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to give you something that would help you! Here, I have a bow for Lithuania."

"Why?" Asked Link.

Russia Snow answered, "She felt bad because only you and Russia have means of fighting and defending yourselves. You shouldn't also have to defend two other people."

"That and Poland has no fighting skills. At all. So I gave it to Lithuania!"

"Ok, Blade, we should probably go and close the fourth wall before Pokémon start coming through or something."

"Ok, bye!" A strong light shone, and then the two girls were gone.

"That was very strange," said Link.

"Da, I am very confused now," said Russia.

"I like them. I got this epic bow!"

"That's wonderful, I don't care," said Poland.

"Don't be jealous Poland," said Lithuania.

"Ok, let's go into the Temple now!" Said Link.

~Author's Note~

Blade: Yay! We were in this chapter!

Poland: Why didn't I get anything!

Russia Snow: Because she likes Lithuania more than you.

Poland: That's, like, so mean!

Blade: Why thank you.

Russia Snow: and on that note read and review please

Russia: Flames will be put in my fireplace, da!

Blade: Chapter 5 will be up eventually, the Forest Temple is hard to write!


	6. Chapter 5: Forest Temple

~Author's Note~

Blade: It just occurred to me that you might have no idea what I'm talking about. If you get confused a good website to visit would be the Zelda wiki site.

Russia Snow: It should have pictures of all the monsters that she's talking about and a map of the dungeon so you can follow better

Blade: Btw I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while this was a really long chapter

~Chapter 5~

As they entered the temple, they were attacked by two keese. Link killed them with his sword. They walked through the small tunnel at the entrance. The first thing they at the end of the tunnel, was the monkey in a cage on the opposing side of the room. It was guarded buy one bokoblin, while there were two deku babas in the middle of the room. There were two walltulas on the vines behind the flimsy wooden cage.

"Ok, Russia, you take care of the deku babas," said Link.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The flowers with teeth."

"Oh, Those. Da."

"Lithuania, you kill the walltulas on the vines."

"Excuse me?"

Link sighed. "The spiders on the vines."

"Oh. You'll need to teach us this terminology."

"And I'll get the bokoblin."

"Like, what do I do?" asked Poland.

"Umm. Stand watch. Yeah, that'll work."

They quickly got to work. Russia bludgeoned the deku babas with his pipe. It wasn't long before they were a messy, green pulp. Link killed the bokoblin even faster. He hit it once and then executed a newly learned Ending Blow on the monster. The monsters that had been killed exploded into ashes. Somehow, the bokoblin left behind a blue rupee. Link picked up and looked at it. An odd jingle played.

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know, but I think that the author is messing with our minds."

A familiar voice came from the ceiling, "Haha! I totally am. Now stop breaking the mystical force that is the fourth wall! We'll have plenty of time for that later."

"I'm, like, keeping watch and a weird voice came from the sky. Is that the kind of thing I'm supposed to be watching for?"

"Really? There's a voice coming from the sky? I didn't notice. Thanks for the update, captain," said Link sarcastically.

Lithuania killed the walltulas with his bow. The epic sniper-like accuracy would have made any archer jealous. Once they were dead, Link broke the cage holding the monkey.

"Hey, that's like, totally the monkey that stole your lantern!" said Poland.

"And now that we have a firm grasp on the obvious, let's follow it. It seems to be beckoning to us," said Link.

They climbed up the vines, and when they were all at the top, Link opened the door leading to the next room.

In this room, there was a giant skulltula. It was hanging above a set of stairs leading up to a raised platform. The platform had unlit torches on each of the four corners. There were doors on each of the sides of the room, but they had no way to get to them.

"You three stay here. I've got this," Link pulled out his sword and shield. He ran toward the skulltula. It dropped to the ground as it saw him approaching. He jumped into the air three times and brought his sword down forcefully every time. He twirled his sword and sheathed it. The others came up the stairs. Link lit the torches in each corner with his lantern. A set of wooden stairs was raised when the torches were lit. The monkey ran over to the door on the other side of the stairs. It waved its arms telling them to follow once more. Link led the way over to the door and opened the door.

On the other side, they found themselves outside in a very windy chasm. There was only one way to go. Forward, over a very rickety bridge that looked like it could give at any second. The monkey ran halfway across it before catching sight of an insane looking baboon. It held a wing-shaped boomerang that glowed with dark energy. It threw the boomerang, severing the ropes suspending the already unstable bridge. The monkey had tried to retreat back to the other side but the bridge dropped before she made it. However, she was a monkey and was able to climb back up her half of the bridge like a ladder. The monkey beckoned for them to follow her back into the previous room.

Back in the room, the monkey jumped onto a rope and clapped for them to jump so she could swing them across. Poland was less than enthusiastic.

"We have to what? Like, ew! I don't want to touch a monkey's hands!"

"Suck it up, you'll live." Link said, jumping across the gap. He landed on the other side smoothly.

Once they were all across, they went through the door which led to a tunnel. Link used his lantern to burn the spider web that blocked their path. They followed the monkey across the wooden platforms over to a lake. They came to a bride that had no middle but it was a small enough gap that they would have no trouble jumping across. The monkey stopped and looked scared. There was a mini-skulltula hanging on the other side. Link knew it would drop on him if he tried to jump across. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey, Lithuania, try to shoot it with your bow."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Lithuania did so, and the skulltula dropped down and came forward. Link did nothing to stop it and just waited.

"What are you doing? It's totally coming right at us!"

"Just wait."

The skulltula fell into the water and died. "Skulltulas can't tolerate being submerged in water. I was waiting for it to fall in." Link explained.

The monkey led them to a locked door. Link told the others to wait there while he went to find a key. He backtracked across the platform where the skulltula was and found an unlocked door on the other side. He was outside again. This time there was a wind bridge that allowed him to cross to the other side. There was a door there. Through the door, there was a wind bridge that had turned so that he couldn't cross. However, there was a chest on the part he was on, containing a small key. There was nothing more he could do in this area, so he hurried back to the others.

When he got back, he found Poland seething with rage and soaking wet, Russia was standing there looking pleased with himself, and Lithuania was holding back laughter. By the looks of things, Poland had been pushed into the water by Russia, and his reaction was amusing to Lithuania.

"Umm… can I ask what happened here?"

"I think you can guess, da?"

"Ok let's just continue on before we have any fatalities."

Link unlocked the door. This door led outside again, but there was a totem pole in the center of a small clearing below the entrance. On top of this pole, there was a cage with a monkey screaming in it. They ran across the bridge, breaking it in the process to try to help the monkey. Russia whacked the totem with his pipe making the pole sway. He repeated the process which resulted in the cage falling off and shattering. The two bokoblins that witnessed the rescue were not happy. They were killed within seconds. They had shown up on top of a hill. They fell with Lithuania's arrows in their chests. The bridge had been broken on their way down, but the two monkeys easily swung them all across.

They went back to the room with the torches, and went through the door on the opposite side. Through this door, there was a very foresty area. There were deku-likes (spotted flowers that eat you) and deku baba serpents (the flower weeds that chase you after their stem is cut). The deku baba serpents were hidden in tall grass. Link killed them and led his party up a flight of stairs. At the top, they found a bombling. Link used it to blow up a deku-like. He used another one to blow up a rock that was in their way revealing yet another door.

Behind this door, there was a body of water separating the front and back of the room. The two sides were connected by a short, tiled bridge. There was a monkey in the back of the room, restrained by a locked, wooden gate. When they went down the stairs, they spotted a chest on yet another totem pole. Russia whacked it with his pipe, knocking it down. Inside the chest, was a small key.

They made their way across the bridge connecting the two sides of the room. Poland strayed to one side, and was knocked into the water by a tile worm.

"Poland! Are you alright?" Link called out to the waterlogged nation.

"No! My outfit is, like, even more ruined than before!" The other three fell over themselves laughing once they realized that he was unharmed.

When they finally reached the other side, Link lit the two torches, raising the two platforms needed to reach the top. When they got to the top, they were attacked by another skulltula.

"I can fight this one?" asked Russia.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" said Link sheathing his halfway pulled out sword.

"Good." Russia took out his pipe and advanced on the monstrous spider. Poor thing. The skulltula never even had a chance. Link unlocked the monkey's gate and set it free when Russia was done.

They headed back to the previous door, and climbed the vines to the left. At the top, guess what! There was another freaking door!

In the next room, the monkey was in a small chamber behind a locked gate. The key was just sitting there on the ground. It was almost immediately snatched up by a big deku baba. It dropped the key into its deku like part, and prepared to attack.

Link dodged all of the attacks while the others stood by the door. Link had told them to let him handle fights like this. It wasn't that he thought they couldn't handle it, cough cough Poland cough cough, Link was simply better suited for fights like this than they were.

Link counter-attacked when the flower tried to crush him under its bud. He easily dodged the attack, and hit it when it was still slightly dazed. This part of the fight was over quickly. The deku like part opened once the bud had died. Link used one of the bomblings to blow it up. Once it was gone, Link was able to retrieve the key.

Once the key was retrieved and the monkey freed, they made their way back to the room with the torches. The monkeys led them back out to the place with the broken bridge. The five monkeys formed a swing to allow the four to cross the gap.

When they were all across, Link opened the door there, but before anyone else could pass through, the door locked.

The countries sat to wait. They couldn't go back, but they also couldn't go forward. They decided to wait for their new friend.

~Scene Change~

**Semi-Boss: Ook the Baboon**

Inside the room, Link found himself in a circular room with nine totem poles arranged in an octagon with one pole in the center. The insane baboon was standing on one of the totem poles. It used its boomerang to cut down some deku baba serpents from the ceiling. When it used the boomerang to attack Link, he would dodge and roll into the pole that it was standing on. This would throw it off balance, causing it to get smacked in the face with its own boomerang. Link would use his sword to attack its butt. It was really weird but effective. After a few repetitions, the baboon was blind with pain, and ran into a totem pole. A parasite fell off of the baboon's head. It curled up into a ball, died, and exploded in the way that monsters do.

After the bug exploded, the baboon seemed confused. It looked around, and seemed to just notice Link. It panicked and ran away.

Then the boomerang started spinning and a gust of wind came up around it. A voice from the boomerang said, "I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. You gave me my true power back. Take the boomerang and use it to aid your quest." It flew around the room, then back at Link. He caught it.

"Umm, ok. Talking boomerang. That's normal."

After using the boomerang to unlock the door, he rejoined his companions. He was almost immediately asked the question that he knew was coming.

"What happened? We heard you yelling and a really loud crashing," said Lithuania.

"Nothing. I'm fine. There was that baboon from earlier, it attacked me. We fought, I won, and it had a weird parasite. When the parasite died, the baboon seemed kind of confused and it fled. Plus, I got this awesome boomerang. It creates wind."

"That's, like, totally epic!"

"Let's continue on. I'm just about ready to get out of here."

Link used the Gale Boomerang to turn one of the wind bridges towards them. They crossed the bridges and found another monkey. It was guarded by a bokoblin. Link killed the bokoblin while Lithuania shot at the thing suspending the cage.

"My arrows can't knock it down! Try using the boomerang!"

"Right!" Link did so and it worked. The monkey ran off after they set it free.

Link and his party made their way back to the room where Link had gotten the key earlier. But not before getting the boss key from the room where they needed smaller key in the first place.

Link and the others followed the monkey across a wind bridge and came to a room where there were five other monkeys, but eight platforms.

There was a way to get to the right side of the room, and Link suspected that something was over there. He and his team went over two wind bridges and climbed the vines to the top. There was a bokoblin at the top, but Lithuania killed it before it noticed them and became a problem. They passed through another door.

In this room, it was mostly lake. There was a set of vines, but the top was blocked by a giant rock. There were five deku baba serpents, a deku like, and a bokoblin behind the rock. There was also a bombling. The monkey was in a chamber and the entrance was blocked by a smaller rock. Link blew up the rock that blocked the top of the vines with the bombling. Link and Russia killed the monsters at the top, while Poland and Lithuania got a small key by defeating the deku like. Link used his Gale Boomerang to retrieve another bombling. He used it to blow up the rock that trapped the monkey. Their work in that room was done. They went back to the room with a single wind bridge. Link turned it, and when they were all on it, turned it again. They went through the door that was unlocked first.

In that room, there were three holes. Two had webs over them. The third was not blocked and had vines leading down. Link burned one of the webs and fell down onto a large tree stump. There was a cage on the stump next to him. He broke the cage and climbed up the vines, rejoining his fellows. They left the room and went through the locked the door on the other side of the wind bridge.

They came to a room where there were many tiles and tile worms. The ones that were in their way were uprooted by the gale boomerang and killed. They came to a pit where there was a single skulltula. Link jumped into the pit and killed it. Lithuania shot the walltulas on the nearby vines. They climbed up the vines to a room where there was a monkey behind a wind gate. Link freed it with his gale boomerang. Afterward, they returned to the room where the monkeys were congregated.

The monkeys formed a long chain with their bodies and swung to let them across. Once they were all on the other side, Link said, "This may be similar to what happened earlier. I might get locked into this next room, and you might get locked out. Whatever lies beyond this insanely large door will not be there when I come out."

"Dude, like, cheesy speech much?"

"Poland! Shut up!"

"Da, not to worry. We will wait here." Russia said sending Poland a look to reinforce his words.

Link stood before the door and unlocked it. He didn't know what to expect, but he went through the door anyway. The door locked behind him.

~Scene Change~

**Boss Fight**

**Twilit Parasite: Diababa**

Inside the room, there were many waterfalls. This could have been a beautiful sight. That is, if the water wasn't purple, clearly poisonous. In the pond, two red plant things emerged from the water. There were logs floating on the water with bomblings on them. Link sent a couple of them sailing into each of their open mouths. After being fed a bomb, the two heads sank back into the water. Since it didn't blow up, Link knew that this was not over.

He approached the water's edge cautiously, when a massive plant came out of the water. It had a mouth that split into three parts, and inside the mouth was an eye. The plant spat poison at Link, and he was caught on the arm by a couple drops. He said something that he couldn't remember, and ran to the edge of the arena where the acid couldn't reach. Then, the baboon that had attacked him earlier swung in. Literally. It swung across the room with a bombling in its feet-hands.

Link used the Gale Boomerang to grab the bomb and send it toward Diababa's plant head. It hit the monster in the face, making it fall to the ground, leaving the eye vulnerable. Link used the Ending Blow on it, killing the monster. The monster thrashed around a lot, splashing acid water everywhere. Miraculously, Link wasn't hurt by this. Diababa seemed to dry up, and the eye fell out of whatever the thing was that it was attached to. It exploded and left a heart container in its place. Then the rest of its body exploded. The pieces of it came together and formed a strange looking piece of rock. Midna came out and took it from him.

"Well done! This is what I needed from here. It's called a Fused Shadow. I need two others to match the power of Zant." She opened a portal. "Let me know when you're ready to get out of here."

"Wait, what are you doing! Get back in my shadow! You forgot about the others! They don't know about you! Not yet, anyway."

"Fine, but tell them that portals appear whenever you defeat a boss."

"Alright." The door opened.

"So you won? We heard a lot of noise in here."

"Da. You have quite an extensive vocabulary."

"Yeah. Your potty mouth would like totally rival Romano's."

"Whose?" asked Link.

"Oh yeah, right. You, like, don't know him."

"What's that?" asked Lithuania.

"It's a portal. It will get us out of the Temple."

"That's totally cool. Less walking though dirt for me."

They went through the portal and ended up at Faron Spring. Faron told Link to go to the Spirit, Eldin, and that he would find who he was looking for there.

Ok everyone, let's go to the Eldin Province!" Link announced.

~Author's Note~

Blade: Phew that was a long chapter.

Russia Snow: In hindsight you probably should have made it two chapters.

Blade: O_o SHUT UP!

Russia Snow: Oh well, what's done is done. No need to get angry.

Blade: Hahahahahahahaha!

Poland: What's so funny?

Blade: I heard your voice in the English dub! *falls over in laughter*

Poland: Your, like, totally mean to me!

Russia Snow: By the way, Link doesn't hate you he just finds you annoying and doesn't have Lithuania's patience.

Blade: It's not that hard to understand

Poland: Like, whatever I'm just glad we can leave this awful forest. I'd rather be anywhere else.

Russia Snow: Does that include a volcano?

Poland: Say what!

Russia: You will review da?


	7. Chapter 6: Hyrule Field

~Author's Note~

Russia Snow: We no own Hetalia

Blade: or Legend of Zelda

Russia Snow: but you already know that from the past FIVE CHAPTERS' disclaimers!

~Chapter 6~

Now that they were back at Faron Spring, they went through the tunnel to the place where Link had first received his lantern. He bought a bottle of lantern oil from Coro and led them through the gate near the other side.

"Welcome to Hyrule Field everyone!" Link announced.

"YES! There's, like, no more trees!" shouted Poland.

"Calm down. We only left Faron Woods, we're still in the province. And what do you mean, 'there is no more trees?' Look around! There are still trees!"

"Well, like, yeah. But they aren't so close together!"

"You know what, never mind. I will never understand this."

They walked a ways into the field, and noticed a strange lack of monsters. When Link looked around, he saw all of the monsters congregated in one area. He was curious as to what could have attracted them all. He went to investigate, when he heard a scream.

"Aiyaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Link heard the shrieks of a little girl being attacked by monsters. It was a very high pitched and loud. Link ran into the direction of the monsters, with his sword already out. He attacked viciously. The horde was quickly reduced and soon eliminated. When they bokoblins and kagorocs were gone, Link saw that he had rescued a group of three.

"HAHAHA! I, the hero, have saved you!"

"America! You were the one who nearly got us all killed in the first place! What's the matter with you, trying to ask BLUE MONSTERS for directions?"

"How was I supposed to know that they would attack?"

"Perhaps the giant knives they have would be a clue!"

"Whatever dude. I still saved us, because I'm the hero!"

"Oh, hello Amerika, England, China," greeted Russia.

"What? Russia? Poland? Lithuania? You're here too? Bloody hell! I thought it was only us that were transported here! And who's your companion with the sword?"

"My name is Link. Nice to meet you."

"I am the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, but you can call me England for short."

"How do you get 'England' from that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm the hero, AMERICA!"

"AMERICA, YOU ARE NOT THE BLOODY HERO!"

"You two are so immature. Will you just calm down? There are people here. I am China."

"Dude, Iggy, your magic really sucks, bro. You brought at least six of us here."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Iggy! And my magic is powerful!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. At least I saved us from those monsters!"

"From where I was standing, it looked like Link killed all of the monsters, da?" said Russia.

"It was not! It was the hero! In other words, me!" said America.

"Um, does it really matter?" asked Link.

"Yes, it does! I saved us!"

America and Russia looked like they were about to start fighting over something trivial… again. They were about to start flying at each other, when a sharp gust of wind blew.

"Dude, what was that?"

"Bloody hell! Is that a tornado?"

"That's impossible, there are no tornadoes in Hyrule F-" Link broke off. "Sweet Nayru! How is that even possible?"

"Hi everybody!" called a cheerful voice from atop the tornado. It abruptly stopped and dissipated. A small figure started falling. She whipped out the cloth that slowed her fall before, and landed. She walked up and hugged Link. She also hugged Lithuania.

"Excuse me, but-" England started.

"Dude, who are you?" asked America.

"Are you asking my name or who I am?"

"Um-"

"Anyway, my name is Blade."

"My name is Russia Snow" said a voice behind America.

"AHHH! Oh my god, are you a ghost?" Screamed America.

The two girls burst into laughter. "Yes, America. I'm a ghost. That's why I can do this," said the taller brunette, sharply poking his chest making him stumble out of fear. "Anyway, if y'all go into a town dressed like that, you'll stick out like sore thumbs. I'll use my editor powers to give you all something that will make you less noticeable. Blade, if you will?"

"On it." Blade whistled and a giant green bird flew down, laden with a big box. Russia Snow took the box and started calling the nations up one by one.

"These are knight's uniforms from Skyloft." She carefully selected their tunics based on color. They were similar to the outfit that Link was already wearing.

England's tunic was a red color. It was not bright red though. It was more of a brick red color. America's was a bright yellowish-orange. China's was a green so dark, that it almost looked black. It wasn't quite black though.

Russia's tunic was a purple color. It was not the darkest purple, but not the lightest either. Poland's tunic was a 'wicked awesome pink.' And lastly, Lithuania's tunic was a leaf green, much like Link's. Just to make the outfits complete, they had hats too!

Russia's tunic had spot on his belt where his pipe could be easily accessed, but couldn't fall out or hinder his movement.

America's tunic had a gun holster on the belt.

China's tunic had an infinite pocket on it, where he could store his wok.

Lithuania's tunic came with a quiver and an infinite supply of fire and ice arrows and his bow could be slung over his shoulder.

Poland's tunic had an infinite wallet.

England's tunic had a very small slot on the belt, but it was empty.

"What is supposed to go into the slot of this belt?" asked England.

"Oh, right!" said Blade. "It's my turn to give you something!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silvery-white stick that had little curls on the side.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Wind Waker. You use it like a conductor's baton."

"Why would I want to conduct songs?"

"The songs that I will teach you have magical abilities. I won't teach you all of them now, just a couple. Here is the first. It can warp you to Faron Woods. This is the Minuet of the Forest!" Blade took out a small golden harp. She played the song, and England eventually conducted it.

"The next song will take you to Hyrule Field. It is called The Earth Lyric." She played a song that England found much easier to conduct.

"This is the Wind's Requiem. I will tell you what to do for this one." She played the song, and once England had conducted it, she told him, "Point in the direction that you want the wind to blow!" He did so and the wind blew right in America's face, blowing his hat off. Blade and England started cracking up.

When they calmed down, Blade said, "Ok, next is the Sun's song." She played a short song, and when she was done, the sun set.

"Wait a minute, wasn't it just noon a second ago?"

"Yes it was America. Such is the power of the Sun's Song. Now England, conduct it and bring back the day." He did and the sun came back. "Great! I chose the person to receive the Wind Waker well. Lastly is Zelda's Lullaby." She played a simple song, and when England conducted it, the others saw a pink glow surround the conductor and harpist.

"Ok, I'll teach you the others later. Wait a minute. Did my harp playing put Poland and America to SLEEP?" Of course, Poland and America did fall asleep. "Ok then. I'll just have to get revenge then."

"What are you going to do to Amerika?"

"Heheh, this." She pulled out her harp and played a song that was kind of scary. America and Poland woke up and screamed.

"OMG, THAT WAS, LIKE, TOTALLY SCARY!"

"What kind of song could scare them like that?" asked England.

"It wasn't the song itself that scared them, it was the dream that scared them. I played the Nocturne of Shadow. You'll learn it later."

"We dreamed that we were in a dark room, and there were a bunch of guillotines in the room!" said America.

"Eesh. Blade, wasn't that kind of harsh?" asked China.

"No. Teach them to fall asleep when I play my harp." She muttered.

"That was, like, totally uncool!"

"Maybe not, but it was funny as hell."

Noticing the murderous looks in America and Poland's eyes, Russia Snow decided to step in. "Hey, Blade! Maybe we should leave before you get killed."

"Pfft. I'll just come back."

"But Poland might try to do your hair."

Blade gasped. "He wouldn't DARE!"

"I'm pretty sure he would."

"Ok, let's go!" She and Russia Snow stood side by side while the strange warping took place. Blade pulled out her harp again and began to play.

"Would you find a song OTHER than Viva La Vida?"

"No! It sounds good on a harp!"

"At least play something else!"

"Farore's Courage, Nayru's Wisdom, or Din's Power?"

"Ugh, you know what? Just don't play."

They warped away with Blade's "NEVERRRR!" still echoing.

"That was very strange, wasn't it?" said China.

"Correction, _they_ were very strange," said England.

"We met them before. They weren't much different that time, except instead of riding in on a cyclone, she fell from the sky," said Link.

"What?" asked America.

"I don't know. Follow me. We have to get to the Eldin Province." They started toward the Twilight Curtain, when they heard a voice behind them.

"HEEEEEYYYYYY!"

"Oh my Goddesses! Everybody run! It's the Postman!" screamed Link. They ran towards the Twilight Curtain. Somehow, the countries were able to pass through the Curtain without a problem. They only noticed that it got darker, but they didn't stop. Link on the other hand, was caught by the postman. He told Link that he couldn't get past the barrier, so he should turn back. Link was confused by this statement because he had just seen his companions pass through the curtain without being hindered at all. Oh well. Midna would let him in anyway.

Link continued toward the Twilight, completely disregarding the Postman's advice. Midna passed through, and a giant orange hand reached out, and pulled him through.

When he was in the Twilight, he first noticed that the others were not there. He turned into his wolf form and Midna took up her place on his back. The others were not there to witness his transformation, but they were headed back to find Link.

Midna asked Link tauntingly, "Do you want me to tell those people about your little change, Wolf Boy?"

"No. I don't want to scare them away. It would be best to put that off for as long as possible." Link barked.

"Ok then, Wolfie. Let's go find that Light Spirit, shall we?" She said, urging Link along.

~Author's Note~

Blade:*Humming* My team came in second place in my Battle of the Books school battle~!

Russia Snow: its late I wanna sleep. Let me leave. Go look up the songs on YouTube if you want to hear them.

Blade: The Earth Lyric is really called The Earth God's Lyric, I just didn't feel like typing it out.

Russia Snow: Next chapter a bunch of new peeps come in!

Blade: Review please!


	8. Chapter 7: Eldin Twilight & Kakariko

~Author's Note~

Blade and Russia Snow: HAPPY PI DAY EVERYBODY!

Russia Snow: *Distributes Pi pie slices to all loyal readers*

Blade: I thank the people who have reviewed! *Gives Pi cookie to reviewers*

Russia Snow: Ok we don't own Hetalia. If I did there would be _way_ more pairings

Blade: and France would be dead. Wait a minute I don't like pairings!

Russia Snow: That is because ahem *France impression* you are afraid of l'amour

Blade: Shut up, I am not! And don't do that, it's scary how good it is!

~Chapter 7~

The six nations came to a broken bridge. By 'broken', I mean that the entire bridge was gone. They didn't hear anything behind them, so they figured that they had lost the postman. They took a headcount to make sure they hadn't lost anyone in their haste to escape the 'stalker' that Link warned them about.

"The Hero is always ready!"

"Really? Who is this Hero you speak of, git?" said England.

"I am here too, da?"

"I'm, like, totally here!"

"I am present, aru," called China.

"And I'm here too. Wait a minute. Where's Link?" asked Lithuania.

"Oh bloody hell! Did he leave us here ALONE?"

"Uh… England I think we were the ones who-"

"No, he left us. We have to go find him and talk to him about leaving us like this!"

England started off towards the place where they had run from. The others followed not wanting to leave him by himself. There was also the whole strength in numbers rule that wanted them to have the most people in their group as possible. As they were walking, they came across the wolf they had seen earlier. The newcomers were startled by the weird animal, to say the least.

"What is that and why is there something riding it?"

"We aren't quite sure, we saw it earlier. I wonder how it got here."

"Let's just keep going. We have to find Link." They eventually came to the Curtain of Twilight. The nations were blinded by the brightness of it in contrast to the dim twilight.

"I guess we can't go back, then," said England dejectedly.

"Let's try and find that wolf, aru. It looked like it knew where it was going, and I don't think it was planning on killing us, aru," suggested China. Once they found the wolf again (it wasn't hard in an open field) they followed at a distance just in case it was planning on having nation for lunch. They saw it sniffing at a stick on the ground.

~Link's POV~

"What's this? It smells like those annoying kids from Ordon… Wait a minute! This is my wooden sword! The one I told Talo not to break! I told all of them not to break it! Why is it now in two pieces?" Link growled angrily. He pricked his ears up as though he had heard something. He looked around and saw nothing.

"Calm down, Wolfie. Won't this just make your job easier?" asked Midna condescendingly.

"Well yeah, but that's not the point! It's the principle of it! I specifically told them not to break it, and here it is broken!"

"You have a better sword now anyway. Just get over it."

"Ugh, fine. You just don't understand."

"No, I don't. Moving on." Link and Midna followed the scent of the kids to the broken bridge. There were three twilight monsters there. When the barrier enclosing them in appeared, Link thought he saw a colored tunic flash by, but as he was fighting three demons bent on killing him he soon forgot about it. He killed them using Midna's field of energy and a portal formed above him.

"Where's the bridge? Did Zant take it away? Argh! He's such a pain in the… neck! Now we have to go around trying to find it!"

"Um… Midna, does it help if I say that I think I saw it in Faron woods?"

"Yes, yes it does. North or south?"

"North, I think."

"Awesome." She used her twilight powers to warp them there.

~Back with the Nations~

"Wha? How did the wolf just disappear like that?"

"America, I have a wand that can warp us places. Is this that much more odd?"

"Yeah! Cause that's a wolf! I don't think that a wolf can conduct songs with a stick like you can!"

"… That is an excellent point."

~Link Again~

Link was in a clearing and was standing in front of the bridge piece. "How did it get here?" he barked.

"How should I know? Am I supposed to know how Zant's mind works? Please! He's insane!"

"Ok then. Let's take it back now."

Midna warped them back and Midna fitted the bridge back onto the frame. She had the portal leave him on top of it. Link saw a brightly colored group of people in tunics on a nearby hill. He walked toward a locked gate. There was a place where he could dig his way under it. He thought, "So they're following me? I hope they can get through this gate." He went under it and killed the two shadow bokoblins on the other side. He proceeded onward.

~Scene Change~

When the Nations reached the gate, they were stuck. They were confused enough when the wolf had disappeared, but when it returned with a gigantic piece of a bridge? That was just impossible. They could see no way to pass by the gate, so they stood by it, waiting for something to happen.

"What do we do now, aru?" asked China.

"America, can't you do anything to get past this gate?" asked Lithuania.

"Sorry, dude. I got nothing."

"Some 'hero' you are," said a voice sarcastically.

They turned around, startled at the unfamiliar voice. There was a somewhat familiar figure standing in the shadow of a random tree of no significance.

"Link?" asked Lithuania.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, wanker?" asked England angrily.

"Hahahaha! Oh wow. I haven't heard a joke this funny for a long time. I'm not Link."

"You are not? You will tell us who you are then, da?" said Russia, gripping his pipe.

"Whoa! No need to get violent!" The person stepped out of the shadow. He had white hair and red eyes. He wore a black tunic that seemed to shine in the twilight.

"You're not Link!" exclaimed America.

"No shit, really? I had no idea, considering I just told you that a minute ago!"

"I apologize for America's stating the obvious," said England.

"It's ok." He turned to address them all. "I am the hero's shadow. Dark Link, if you will. But you can call me Dark."

"Ok. So Dark, what are you doing here? And where is Link?" asked Lithuania.

"How am I supposed to know where he is? Who do you think I am? His stalker? I'm too awesome to do that!"

"Oh joy, another Prussia," said England.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You shouldn't mumble. It's a bad habit. Anyway, I'm here to let you through that gate."

"Like, why?" asked Poland.

"Well, first of all, I feel like messing with Link's life. Second, the author told me to. Third, this will also mess with Ganondorf. If you hadn't noticed I enjoy messing with people."

"Yeah, messing with people!" America moved to high five Dark. Dark responded with a head shake.

"Congratulations, America. You have failed successfully." England commented.

Dark pointed at the lock and it glowed with a dark purple light. The gate swung open. "After you." He gestured them to move forward. He closed and locked the gate behind them.

"Why did you just close the gate, aru?" asked China

"It's necessary for later."

"How?" asked America

"Don't question it."

They made it to the entrance of Kakariko Village just in time to see a portal open above the volcano.

"Damn, he works fast."

"What did you say, aru?"

"I said nothing."

A few minutes later, things got brighter. The nations were happy about this because they felt better in the light. Dark on the other hand…

"Oh shit! I need to find a shadow!" He dove into the shadow of another random tree of no significance. "Ahh. Better." While the nations were distracted by Dark's random plight and were getting an explanation from him, Link had been warped to the Eldin Spring and had spoken to the spirit. He had learned that the next fused shadow was in Death Mountain.

"Link?" He turned and saw the four younger children of Ordon and another girl with two adults. Ilia was nowhere to be seen. Link had his 'hero moment' with the kids. When it was over, Link walked a bit toward Death Mountain. He didn't get very far before he heard a different voice call him.

"Link, you bloody wanker! How dare you leave us by ourselves!"

Link turned to see a group of people led by a VERY pissed Brit. England reached for his Wind Waker, when a single gunshot broke the air.

"No violence here. I won't allow it."

"Switzerland?"

"Who else could I be? And I would be careful of what you say to me right now, England. I am still debating whether or not I should shoot you for bringing Liechtenstein here."

"Wait, Liechtenstein's here too?"

"Yes, I am here," said the small female look-alike of Switzerland's.

"Two people… that means-!" England was cut off by very loud wing flaps.

"Haha! You're catching on! Good job!" The nations plus the two Links looked up to see the blonde author riding a bright emerald colored bird.

Next to her, the editor flew on a fiery ruby colored dragon. She held a small bundle in her hands. The two flying beings landed, allowed their riders off, then took to the skies again.

"Hi everyone! I'm back! Again… but hi!" Blade hugged the two people she always did. The she turned to Switzerland. She yelled, "Switzy!" Then she ran up and hugged him.

"What the? Why the hell are you hugging me?"

"Why not? Am I pissing you off?"

"A little!"

"Yes! I succeeded in my mission!"

"What mission?"

"To piss you off."

"Well, it worked! Get off!"

"Kay!" She let go of Switzerland. Meanwhile, Russia Snow was irritating the crap out of Dark. Dark had still not yet been noticed by Link.

"No, I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Argh!" Dark screamed and facepalmed.

"Hugging!" Russia Snow hugged Dark, both immobilizing and confusing him.

"Let go!"

"Now you feel conflicted because you're mad at me but I gave you a hug which is a sign of affection. Am I wrong?"

"No… Now let go of me!"

"Ok!" She let go.

"Why are you here now?" asked England. He still wanted to kill Link, but as long as the young author was present, he knew he would never get the chance.

"That's not very nice. It almost sounds like you're not glad to see us," said Blade.

"Uh…"

"Anyways, we have to give Switzerland and Liechtenstein their new clothes. They have to blend in too, you know," said Russia Snow. She opened her little package and pulled out a midnight blue tunic. "This one is Switzerland's." It had a strap to hold one of his plethora of guns. He also had an infinite pocket to contain various sizes of bullets.

"This is an interesting style of clothing."

"Just wear it Switzy," said Blade.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Ok, this is for Liechtenstein." Russia Snow pulled out a light pink dress for her. "We can't give her a tunic, because she's a girl." She also gave her a pink ribbon because the one that Switzerland gave her wouldn't match the dress.

"Is it my turn to give stuff now?"

"Yes, Blade. It's your turn," said Russia Snow.

"Joy! Ok, it's for Liechtenstein."

"Whoa, wait a minute! Tell me what it is first!"

"Always the protective older brother, right Switzy?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm going to give Liechtenstein a protection spell. It's called Nayru's Love. It may be magic, but this actually works, unlike some people's magic. *CoughcoughEnglandcoughcough*

"It better."

"Oi! I'm right here!"

"Ok, here you go Liechtenstein!" she said cheerfully. She taught Liechtenstein how to cast the spell.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Liechtenstein! Maybe now Switzerland won't have a heart attack every nine seconds." Everybody but Switzerland laughed at this statement.

"I don't worry THAT much!"

"You kind of do, big bruder" said Liechtenstein.

"That's so true," said Blade.

"Ok, Blade! We're done here. Let's go!"

"Kay! And England,"

"What?"

"If you find wish to continue being here, I wouldn't do what you're planning on doing when I leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, I'm the author. I know everything about you. That includes thoughts."

"Uh…"

"Just don't do it, and all will be well, si?"

"Ok?"

"Good!" She whistled and called her bird. Russia Snow did the same for her dragon. "Laters people!" They flew off.

"Darn it! I forgot to give this to Dark!" Blade magically made her voice louder. "Hey Dark! This stone will let you stand in the light! Here!" She magically teleported the small black stone to him.

"Awesome!" He put the stone in his pocket. He stepped out of Russia's shadow. Link noticed him for the first time.

"Who are you, and why do you look almost exactly like me?" he demanded.

"I'm your opposite. I'm awesome, and my name is Dark. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out to shake hands.

"Uh… hi." He shook Dark's hand. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to mess with your life! Hey everybody! Link's a wo-" he was cut off when Link tackled him.

"What are you doing! Don't tell them that!"

"Tell us what?" asked England suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he said, panicking slightly. "What's wrong with you?" he hissed to Dark.

"I'm YOUR clone."

"That's insulting!"

"That's exactly why I said it!"

"Stop bickering, both of you!" The two Links fell silent when they heard England's disapproving voice. "You're going to have to deal with each other if we are going to get where we need to go!" he yelled condescendingly.

"Fine. I still don't like him. But let's go to the volcano," Link grumbled.

~Author's Note~

Russia Snow: It just occurred to me that Blade never properly introduced me/ Gave me credit for all the work I do.

Blade: Uh… sorry.

Russia Snow: Yeah yeah, anyways my full username is Russia Land of Fire and Snow with the spaces. I have no stories of my own but I just thought it would be nice to get recognized for something other than reviews.

Blade: Review and you get a Pi day cookie like the other reviewers!


	9. Chapter 8: Death Mountain Base

~Author's Note~

Blade: I don't feel like doing the disclaimer. Ganondorf, you do it.

Ganondorf: Why should I bend to your will, little girl?

Blade: Because I am author of this story! Now disclaim, Ganondorf, disclaim!

Ganondorf: What is the meaning of this? I feel an urge to disclaim! Blade doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda.

Blade: Good Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Don't say that.

Blade: You can't tell me what to do!

Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf, King of Light and Shadow! Yes I ca-

Russia Snow: And I am Russia Snow, Editor of this story and owner of a bag of popcorn! How does it feel knowing that I have more power than you?

Ganondorf: How dare you interrupt me with such insolence? I should smite you!

Russia Snow: But you won't! I'm sure this little kid could beat you! *gestures to chibi!America*

Chibi!America: Haha! He has a pointy nose!

Blade: Isn't there something we need to get to..?

Russia Snow: The story! Hurry before the audience gets bored!

~Chapter 8~

Switzerland and Liechtenstein decided to stay back in Kakariko Village. Switzerland did not want to expose Liechtenstein to the kind of violence that was bound to occur on the trip.

They walked up the path leading to Death Mountain. As they were walking England suddenly turned up his nose and sighed. "I sense a frog ahead," he said darkly.

Link and Dark were already confused by their odd companions and how they all seemed to know each other. Even more so, now that England could sense one's presence. Meanwhile, the Nations were disappointed. _He_ was there too. Crap. They walked on, and after a while, they heard a long string of curses in various languages.

"I can guess who else is here, aru," said China.

They came to the base of a small cliff that had a bunch of netting and a broken ladder. There was a small camp set up at the base of the cliff, fit for three people. There were three people at the camp. It was an ill tempered Italian, a cheery Spaniard, and a creepy Frenchman. Romano saw them first.

"Oh look who it is now! It's the tea-bastard! And he has a crowd of people behind him!"

"England, China, America, Lithuania, Poland, and Russia? ¡Hola mis amigos! ¿Quienés son ellos?"

Link and Dark didn't speak Spanish, so they had absolutely no idea what Spain was saying. England decided to tell Spain, "Spain, this is Link and Dark. They don't speak Spanish, so try to stick to English."

"Oh, sí, sí."

"You, like, know that there is a town, like, right there, right?"

"Of course we did, dumbass! You think that Switzerland would let us into town with this bastard?" Romano pointed at France.

"That's, like, totally true."

"I still don't understand why 'e wouldn't let us in!"

"France you know very well why!" yelled England

"Ohonhonhon~"

"France, shut the bloody-" England was cut off by a giant candy plane flying overhead. Something fell out of the plane and hit France, exploding into multicolored squares of candy. Someone jumped out of the plane soon after.

"Hey, people!" It was a blond teenage boy.

"Did you bring these Starbursts?" asked America.

"Yeah, why?" he answered. America ran up and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Uh… you're welcome?"

Next, a gigantic chocolate dragon flew overhead.

"China, isn't that one of your dragons!"

"Yes, it is, aru! I don't know what it's doing here, aru!"

Another teenager was on the chocolate dragon. She jumped off, and a staircase of chocolate materialized. This one was an Asian girl. "Hi!"

"Taste the rainbow, bitches!" A tall brunette flew in on a rainbow made of skittles. The three teens made it rain starbursts, chocolate, and skittles.

"I freaking love you all," said America

Then, Blade and Russia Snow came in on their flying beings. Russia Snow went talk to the Links and Nations, while Blade started yelling at the teens.

"Jake, didn't I tell you _NOT _to Starburst bomb France?" asked Blade.

"Yeah, but does that mean I'm going to listen? No, no it doesn't," said the blond boy.

Blade facepalmed. "Just introduce yourselves."

"I'm Jake."

"I'm Amy," said the Asian girl.

"I'm Allison," said the brunette.

"If you hadn't noticed, we're all Americans, just saying," said Blade.

"Oh my god! Citizens!" screamed America, while the Links stared at him confusedly. **( A/N They don't know that they are nations, the same way they don't know that Link is a wolf. Just to clarify.)**

"Shut up, America! Though it does make sense. You're all very loud, obnoxious, and-" England was cut off due to the fact that he was blasted with chocolate, starbursts, skittles, and lightning courtesy of the Badass Candy Trio **( A/N They asked to be called this) **and the author.

"Don't mock our Americaness!" yelled Jake.

"We won the Revolutionary War!" yelled Amy.

"USA! USA!" chanted Allison.

"Good job defending our American pride guys," said Blade.

"What American pride?" asked England snidely.

"Haven't you heard the song, Iggy?" asked America.

"What song?"

"AMERICA! F**K YEA!" screamed the trio, Blade, and America. Russia Snow just stood awkwardly off to the side, face-palming to the point of a concussion.

"Hey Blade, which one's France?" asked Amy.

"That one. Don't get too close." Blade warned her.

"Thanks. I'll be fine." Amy used her Asian ninja powers and her powers over chocolate to slice France in half with the wonderful substance.

Blade facepalmed again. The other two of the trio yelled at her, "WHY DID YOU WASTE THE CHOCOLATE LIKE THAT!"

"I'll bring him back." Blade said as she gathered author magic in her hands. She threw the magic at him. "Don't do that again! It makes me tired!"

"But what about me? I'm the one getting killed!"

"We don't care about you," said Blade.

"Then why did you bring him back?" asked England.

"Because he's here for comic relief," she explained.

"Ok, then," England said.

"Ok, you three can go off around Hyrule to annoy people, and don't forget to drop in on these folks every once in a while!"

"K, bye people!" Allison disappeared in a shower of Skittles. Before America could grab some of the Skittles, they disappeared.

"America, Allison gave me this note to give you." Blade passed him a light blue post-it that said, 'Touch my Skittles and die, bitch.'

"Ok… then," America said.

"If you give me chocolate I'll love you forever!" asked Russia Snow.

"Sure, here." Amy handed Russia Snow some chocolate.

"YAY!" Russia Snow glomped Amy and started to nomming on the chocolate.

"Later!" Amy jumped 20 feet in the air and her dragon caught her. The dragon sped off into the distance.

"Ok, Jake. It's your turn. Get out," Blade said.

"Well, then." He jumped even higher than Amy did, and his Starburst plane appeared. It flew off, but not before Starburst bombing France again.

"JAKE! I told you not to do that!" Blade's only reply from Jake was echoing laughter that was quickly fading.

"Argh! They are so irritating!"

"They're _your_ friends, Blade." Russia Snow said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyways, here are France, Spain, and Romano's tunics." Russia Snow handed Spain a sunny yellow tunic.

"Gracias, Señorita!" On the tunic, was a sword. It had a thin blade and an intricate handle.

Blade said, "It was crafted for a six-fingered man. It avenged the death of Domingo Montoya."

"It is a beautiful sword." Spain said, admiring it.

"There's also a spot on the back for you to keep your battleaxe!"

"Seriously? That's amazing!"

"Isn't it!"

Russia Snow pulled out another tunic. This one was dark orange. "This tunic is Romano's."

"What kind of shitty color is that?"

"Don't like it?" asked Blade.

"No!"

"Well too bad, you're wearing it. In the words of Russia 'You will deal with it, da?'" said Russia Snow

"I will not wear it!"

"If you won't wear it, you'll have to go around in nothing. Do you really want to do that with France around?" said Blade.

Realization dawned on Romano's face. "Point taken. Give me the damn tunic!"

"Good boy."

"This last one is France's." She pulled out a tunic that was a purplish-blue color.

"It is lavender, no? It is the most stylish of the tunics!"

"LIES! THESE TWO ARE THE BEST!" shouted Blade pointing at Lithuania and Link.

"What a notion! That these two 'orrible tunics could possibly be more fashionable than mine. Green is such a drab color, you would fade into oblivion in that ridiculous color."

"Oh no, you did NOT just go there! It's on now!" Blade pulled out a sword and a small rainbow ball. She broke the ball with her sword and a rainbow aura surrounded her. She dashed toward France and he was trapped in a collection of three triangles. She dealt rapid slashes, and then did one last slash in slow motion. France went flying into the distance, Team Rocket style. He came back on a strange platform that appeared out of nowhere. "You were saying about green?"

"It is a good color! Don't do it again! Please!"

"Glad we understand each other." Blade sheathed her sword.

"Decided to go all Super Smash Brothers Brawl on him, now did you?" said Russia Snow.

"Hell yeah! Romano! Front and center!" called Blade.

"What do you want?" he said irritably.

"I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

"It's a spell!"

"If it's anything like the tea-bastard's magic, I don't want it."

"Don't worry, this actually works!"

"Hey!"

"It's an attack spell called Din's Fire." She continued ignoring the outburst.

"How does it work?" Blade taught Romano how to cast the spell.

"If anyone comes near me, they will get burned. Badly. This means you, wine-bastard." Romano announced when Blade had finished teaching him and had mastered the spell.

"Ok, Blade, let us be off!"

"Kay! Let's explore the province!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Fine then. I'll go by myself." Blade walked down the path to Hyrule Field.

"You do that." Russia Snow flew off on her dragon.

"Ok, Link," said Dark, "You try to climb this cliff here."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the guide!"

"I think you're just scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"You're a cucco!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, sure," said Link sarcastically.

"Just one of you climb the damn cliff already!" shouted Romano over the fight.

"Fine. I will. Dark here's a cucco." Link said.

"I'm not a damn cucco!" Dark called as Link scaled the cliff with ease.

"Hey! What are you doing here! Humans are not allowed on Goron territory!"

"Oh, great Farore!" The nations and Dark heard a rumbling sound. They saw Link get knocked off of the ledge. He landed with a painful thud. "Ow," he said.

"Humans are not allowed here! Go away!" said a Goron.

"Link! Are you ok?" asked Lithuania.

"That was the single most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" said Dark while laughing his ass off.

"I'm fine, I think," said Link. He got up, and punched Dark. "There. I'm much better now."

"I hate you," said Dark breathlessly. He was punched in the stomach.

"Glad we're friends too."

They all walked back to Kakariko Village. Renado, the shaman of the town, was waiting for them at the entrance to the village from the volcano.

"Did you try to climb Death Mountain? The Gorons are very disagreeable these days."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Link said sarcastically.

"I know of only one man who was able to gain their trust. His name is Bo, the mayor of your town. Go ask him how he gained their trust."

"Ok then." They walked down the main path when they heard a noise. A horse was charging at them.

"Epona?" said Link in disbelief.

"Like, OMG! A pony!"

"Everybody get out of the way!" Everybody ran out of the horse's path except for Link.

Link waited until the last second and impressively rolled out of Epona's way. She came to a stop and Link jumped on her back. She ran and tried to buck him off, but Link held on and she eventually calmed down.

Midna came out of his shadow. "Impressive. You're not too bad a wrangler, are you?"

"Thanks. Wait a minute. Get back in my shadow before someone sees you!"

"Fine. I'll be back eventually." Midna hid back in Link's shadow.

"Link! Can I, like, see your pony?"

"First off, she's not a pony, she's a horse,"

"Ok, so can I, like, see her or what?"

"You won't constantly try to steal her, will you?"

"No, why, like, would I? I got my own ponies, back at my house."

"Never mind, just go ahead and pet her." Link said, while dismounting sensing that if he didn't stop Poland now he'd never shut up.

While Poland and Liechtenstein were petting Epona, Renado told Link, "Now that you have a horse, getting to Ordon will be much easier. Tell the children's parents that they are safe here in Kakariko. They don't want to leave."

"Alright. I'll tell them."

"Also, I don't think that Epona can carry all of your companions as well. They can stay here while you go to Ordon with your brother."

"Who?"

"The boy who looks exactly like you in the black tunic," said Renado as though it should have been obvious who he was talking about.

"What? I have to go with Dark? Why?"

"Because I say so. Trust me, you want as many people with you as possible."

"Ugh, Dark we have to go to Ordon," said

"Why me?" asked Dark.

"Renado says I need witnesses." Link whispered to Dark, "Our cover apparently is that we're brothers. Don't go around telling people that you're my shadow. Ok?"

"Fine. I don't see why I have to go with you though."

"Neither do I."

While Link and Dark left Kakariko, the nations were given rooms at the Elde Inn. Except for Liechtenstein and Switzerland. They stayed in their 'house' high above the rest of the village. Despite having their own house, they liked the company of the other citizens and spent that evening in the main room of the inn talking and playing cards. Liechtenstein and Luda were playing go fish with Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, America, and Poland. The two nations had been sent away from the "adults table" for obvious reasons.

The adults had been talking about how they came to be in the province, but as they could not think of a good enough lie for the two men, they quickly changed the subject.

"So Barnes," Switzerland began looking pointedly at France, "You say you make bombs?"

~Author's Note~

Russia Snow: Ooh Switzy gets bombs!

Blade: I'll get Chapter 9 up in a little while! Bye for now!


End file.
